cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Benicio Del Toro
Benicio Del Toro (1967 - ) Deaths in Film *''Licence to KillLicence to Kill (1989)(1989)' [''Dario]: Knocked into a cocaine-processing machine when Timothy Dalton grabs his foot and pulls him down, after Benicio is shot by Carey Lowell. (Thanks to Robert, Todd, Twyla & Sean) *'''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery (1992) [''Alvaro Harana]: Stabbed to death''. (Thanks to Neyda)'' *''China Moon (1994) '' '[''Lamar Dickey]: Shot to death by Madeleine Stowe after he killing Ed Harris, the scene ends as she fires. (Thanks to Neyda) *The Usual Suspects (1995)' '[''Fred Fenster]: Shot to death (off-screen) by "Keyser Soze"; his body is shown afterwards when his cohorts discover him. (Thanks to Raven and Neyda) *The Fan[[The Fan (1996)| (1996)]]' '[Juan Primo]: Stabbed to death by Robert De Niro in a sauna, with Benicio then bleeding to death after being having a blade jammed in his leg, severing his femoral artery (he dies after collapsing back onto a bench). (Thanks to Neyda) *'''''The Funeral (1996) [Gaspare]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Christopher Walken's men. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''SnatchSnatch (2000)'(2000)' [''Franky Four Fingers]: Shot in the head by Rade Serbedzija (through a tea cozy) while Benicio is tied to a chair, with his arm being severed to remove a briefcase chained to him (his body, still wearing the cozy is later seen several times as Robbie Gee and Lennie James try to dispose of him). (Thanks to Neyda, Tal and Amanda) *''The Way of the Gun'' (2000) '[''Mr. Longbaugh]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after being shot by James Caan and left for dead with Ryan Phillippe in the desert. *The Pledge '(2001) '[''Toby Jay Wadenah]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth (having been forced into falsely confessing to a child murder during an interrogation). (Thanks to Neyda) *The Hunted (2003) [Aaron Hallam]: Stabbed in the stomach (with his own blade) in a knife-fight with Tommy Lee Jones by a waterfall (he dies as Tommy kneels by his side as FBI Agents including Connie Nielsen and John Finn arrive). (Thanks to Neyda, Robert and Tal'')'' *Sin CitySin City (2005)(2005) [Jackie Boy]: Throat slashed (almost decapitating him) with a katana by Devon Aoki, on top of having his hand cut off, and getting the barrel of his gun driven into his forehead when he attempts to fire it after Devon blocks the barrel. His body is shown again afterwards sitting next to Clive Owen in the car while Clive drives to get rid of the body in the tar pits, with Clive having an imaginary conversation with Benicio the whole time. His severed head is later shown after Tommy Flannagan and the other mercenaries cut it off to present as proof of his death (then again as Clive stuffs a bomb into his mouth, blowing his head up). (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *'''''Che: Part Two (Che: Guerrilla) (2008) [Ernesto 'Che' Guevara]: Executed by a firing squad; his body is then loaded into a helicopter and carried off. (Thanks to Nilescu and Tommy) *''The WolfmanThe Wolfman (2010)'(2010)' [''Lawrence Talbot]: Shot in the chest with a silver bullet by Emily Blunt while Benicio is in his werewolf form; he dies shortly after changing back to his human form. (Thanks to Warren, Vegeta, Cody, and Tommy) *''SavagesSavages (2012)'(2012)' [''Lado]: Shot to death by Blake Lively, on top of having been shot repeatedly by snipers. This turns out to be an elaborate fantasy in Blake's mind; he survives the movie in reality. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) Gallery The_gun_back_fires.jpg|Benicio Del Toro in Sin City Beniciodeltoro.jpg|Benicio Del Toro in The Usual Suspects Dario's_death.png|Benicio Del Toro in Licence to Kill Hallam's_death.png|Benicio Del Toro in The Hunted Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Category:Roman Catholic Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Category:Death scenes by slashing Del Toro, Benicio Category:Death scenes by male killer Del Toro, Benicio Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:People who died in a James Bond film Del Toro, Benicio Del Toro, Benicio Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007